No ordinary family
by Marcella Loge
Summary: O que aconteceria se Tiago, Sirius, Lílian, Marlene, Hugo, Rose, Alvo, Lily, Scorpius e Candy fossem viajar para um mesmo lugar? Muitas confusões, brigas, jogos e romance. Porque afinal, eles não são uma família comum...


Trailler

O que aconteceria...

'' - Porque eles estão aqui? perguntou Lily.

- Eu não tenho tempo de explicar! ''

Se colocassemos...

'' - Eles tambem vão? perguntou Alvo.

- Sim respondeu Harry.

- Foda! exclamou Lily. ''

Tiago Potter...

'' - Ei! Sabe aqueles dias que você acha dinheiro na rua? Pois , nem eu. ''

Sirius Black...

'' - Fofa, a minha piramide alimentar a base de cafeina! ''

Lilian Evans...

'' - Eu vou te contar uma coisa, o amor não te deixa sem ar, o nome disso asma. ''

Marlene Mckinnon...

'' - 90% das crianças quando vão tomar banho ensaboam a barriga primeiro, depois ensaboam a barriga, a barriga e por ultimo a barriga. ''

Junto com Hugo Weasley...

'' - As vezes me pergunto, como se sente um confeiteiro levando um bolo da namorada? ''

Rose Weasley...

'' - Alvo, entrar no mar pra pular as sete ondas te deixa molhado, não rico! ''

Lilian Potter...

'' -Se a vida te der as costas, de um tapa na bunda dela! Simples! ''

Alvo Potter...

'' - Olha, se soubesse que iria dar nisso , o homem das cavernas jamais teria saido de casa. ''

Scorpius Malfoy...

'' - Lily, se você mentir pra mim, eu vou te morder!(RAWR!)"

E Candy Fly...

'' - Falar de mim facil, quero ver pagar as minhas contas. ''

Para viajarem juntos...

'' - Eu não vou mais trabalhar, vou criar galinha, eu não vou mais trabalhar, vou criar galinha! ...

- Alvo...

- O quê?

- CALA ESSA BOCA! ''

Ao Brasil?

'' - Brasil, serio?

- Nãããããããããooo, eu só falei isso porque eu sou idiota! ''

Muita confusão...

'' - Como que ? Repete! Repete VAI! - Marlene come ou a chacoalhar a senhora do balcão. ''

'' - O que você está fazendo? gritou.

- Estou tentando achar minha blusa respondeu Rose.

- No quarto dos meninos? ''

Brigas...

'' - Se voc não largar ela agora, eu arrebento você !

O loiro riu com gosto sem soltar o braço da garota e perguntou sarcastico:

- Isso uma ameaça?

- Você vai ver se - respondeu antes de partir para cima do garoto. ''

Jogos...

'' - Ah ok então, você quer brincar? Vamos brincar então de Bumba-meu-boi, o que você acha?

- Hahaha! - Lily riu sarcasticamente.

- Não gente! O que vocês acham de 'Strip Poker'? perguntou Marlene com os olhos brilhando. ''

'' - AHHH! O QUE VOCE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI POTTER?

- que me desafiaram...

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER! COM QUE DIREITO VOC TEM DE INVADIR O MEU CHUVEIRO? ''

E claro romance...

'' - Ah, você sabe que eu te amo - abraçando a moça.

- Eu sei, todo mundo me ama, fazer o que né ? ''

'' - Você fala isso porque voc tem um namorado perfeito!

- Sem querer me gabar, mas sim. Ele bonito, inteligente, engra ado, leal, bom de cama...

- O QUÊ ''

Tudo isso em qualquer lugar. Seja na praia...

'' - Mulheres de biquini! - gritou Hugo quando chegaram praia.

- Ih, segura a sua onda viu? - Rose repreendeu-o. ''

No cinema...

'' - Vocês dois estão expulsos da sessão! - ordenou a moça.

- O quê? - Lilian não podia acreditar. ''

Na balada...

'' - Você bebe?

Lily hesitou antes de responder.

- Sim.

O barulho que ecoava no banheiro feminino era apenas o vomito de Lily. ''

No museu...

'' - Isso aqui um museu? - perguntou Tiago sem acreditar.

- Isso aqui esta mais pra um parque disse Sirius. ''

'' - Olha la , não o Hugo se agarrando com aquela mocréia? exclamou Candy. ''

No safári...

'' No momento em que Lilian se virou, uma Lhama estava em sua janela.

- AHHH! ''

Ou na Paulista...

'' - StarBucks! exclamou Candy e puxou Lily para a loja. ''

Tudo isso e muito mais...

'' - Eu não quero que essa viagem acabe - disse a garota deitando a cabe a em seu ombro.

- Eu tambêm não suspirou. ''

Afinal, eles não só uma familia comum.

'' - Nós sempre seremos uma familia, não importa o que aconteça.

- Sempre é uma palavra que não combina com você , colega. ''

...

N/A: Olá eu sou a Marcella :3 ,

e essa é a minha primeira fanfic ,

eu estou fazendo ela com uma amiga que se chama Gabriele Ricarte \õ

estamos postando nas duas contas essa fic , na minha conta aqui , e na dela :B

aa , estou colocando essa fic la no site , nyah , então vejam lá tambem :D

mereço comentarios ? =^.^=

A fic surgiu das nossas cabeças no dia 1 de janeiro, quando estávamos conversando e do nada veio na nossa mente ''E se um grupo de adolescentes fossem viajar juntos, o que aconteceria?'', então começamos a pensar nos personagens, na viajem e... a fic surgiu simples assim (:

Candy Fly , é uma personagem que eu inventei :3

ela é bem diferente , tem o cabelo azul :D

UHSUAHSA ´ ,

Lilian Evans é a Lilian mamãe , e a Lilian Potter a filhinha u.u

então , é ´so isso , até o proximo capitulo

beijinhos *-*


End file.
